


The Usual Remedy

by goosepontiff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Edelgard von Hresvelg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Hubert von Vestra, Come Marking, F/M, Frottage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosepontiff/pseuds/goosepontiff
Summary: "If I'm not in rut and you can't go in heat, then why are we both so horny all the time?" An Edelbert mystery.Written for the FE Omegirlverse.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Horny Void





	1. Chapter 1

In the summer, Hubert had a problem: Edelgard was constantly excusing herself to masturbate. Every week, it seemed as though some omega was newly discovering their assignment and wantonly flooding the air with pheromones. It wasn’t just the dormitory: the training grounds, the cafeteria, even the knight hall smelled like heat, as though centuries of nubile young omegas had seeped into the stone. He was a beta and mostly immune, but even he had to duck away once during weekend mass. 

The most common way to build resistance to the smell would be to release her knot, which could not be achieved through masturbation alone, and while he hardly begrudged her needs, it was inconvenient when Edelgard’s legs were shaky and she had to act as the Flame Emperor. He prepared a bag with all the traditional remedies: pheromones that were said to produce knots, stolen from the infirmary, a thick, flexible tube (single use) from an Abyss merchant, some illicit woodcuts of men and women to help her visualize her target, and finally, someone willing to perform intercourse. That was to say, himself. 

Since there was no way to politely broach the topic when they were face-to-face, Hubert made his approach while she was attempting to relieve herself in a quiet segment of the hedge maze in the garden. She had asked him to keep watch over her, and, after checking to make sure no other people were about, he turned the corner, cautiously, to avoid catching Edelgard in a moment of true indecency. Happily, she was not the type to let herself go that far: she had her back to him, with one forearm braced against a trellis; her hair fell in glinting strands over her hunched shoulders, and he could hear her breathing from his respectful six feet away. It occurred to him that he had never heard her relieving herself in the dormitory. He had drilled a peephole into their shared wall, solely to monitor her physical condition and private conversations. Had she avoided it just to keep it out of his mind? 

His eyes, against his volition, went to her groin. It was not a good view of her cock by any means, with her cape and hair in the way, but he could see the position of her hand, palm parallel to the ground and her ring and pinky finger folded down over the head. He blinked a few times, in case it was simply a trick of the light. It looked far larger than he would have expected. Not in length, necessarily, but—he had been prepared to offer her his own body. Foolishly, he had underestimated her size. He expected to be dealing with something about as thick as his own cock, not something Edelgard couldn’t get her entire hand around. 

“My lady,” he said, and she startled, the hem of her cloak rising up and around her elbows. “I believe it is time to start considering a more permanent solution to your problem.”

“Hubert,” she said, turning sideways so her cloak concealed her cock from him. “This couldn’t wait until after I finished?” 

“I apologize. It seemed a good time to make my point. I only meant to propose—”

“Hmm! ‘My lady, medically speaking, you need to release your knot. I, Hubert von Vestra, your loyal servant, offer my body to you. Am I right?’” Hmm. So she was annoyed with him. She spat into her hand. The slick sound of her hand around her cock continued. 

“So you do not object.” He took a step closer. She shuffled away from him. “If my lowly body offends you so much, then I have procured some goods that will help ease your way. If you’ll accept…” 

He held out the purse with the oil and woodcuts and tubes. Edelgard looked over her shoulder and shook her head—apparently both hands were occupied. He reached into the purse and took out the first thing he touched. 

“Is it a—snake?” 

“The opening has some flexibility, so that…” He made a jerking motion with his hand and hips, then did it again when she didn’t seem to understand. 

“Thank you for your concern, but you’re distracting me. Return to your post, and I’ll be ready shortly.” She turned back to the trellis. Her arm, under the cloak, moved with more urgency. 

Hubert tried not to think about it, about difficult it must be to get her hand around the entire head, or what it’d look like to watch her harden. Such mere distractions—what he really should be doing was holding up the vial of omega pheromones to her nose. “Your Highness, as your future Minister of the Imperial Household, tending to your needs is part of my responsibilities…”

“Hubert, if you’re not going away, then take out your cock,” she said sharply. She flung her cloak to the side, exposing her fat cock, jutting out of her shorts, wet with precum. It had a beautiful upward curve and a broad head, big enough that even her foreskin could not hide its flared shape. He rarely thought of his hole, but he was aware of it now, the nerves in his inner thighs and buttocks and rim alight. When he didn’t move away, she switched hands and pushed her shorts further down so Hubert could see more of it: the imposing swell in the middle, then the base, with more bunched skin where the knot would inflate. Sweat dampened her temples and neck; her breathing was calm and even, even as she wrapped her fingers around the trellis. “Now, or I’ll kick you out.” 

He unbuttoned his pants and the lower buttons of his uniform jacket and shirt so they wouldn’t get in the way and pulled his cock out. He was half-hard already, thickening as she watched. She grunted in approval and motioned for him to come forward. He did, though drips of shame fell on him for presenting himself penis-first without doing more for her. Her eyes were fixed right on it as she continued stroking herself. It wasn’t much to look at, crooked, , but she stared at it with obvious hunger. 

“Get harder,” she said. 

“Yes, Your Highness,” he said, and gripped the base of his cock with his hand. He pumped his hand over it, twisting his wrist as he went up. Her hand shot out and yanked his shirt up and out of the way. His knees almost buckled at the contact, and his cock was suddenly as hard as it had ever been. 

“Keep that there,” she said, and he folded his other arm to hold his lifted shirt in place over his stomach. She was moving her hips into her hand and had her other hand around her balls. Her shoulders lifted up at the height of each thrust and she panted, open-mouthed. Her eyes flicked between his cock and his face. 

He meant to tell her that she had to remember to knot, or at least try; instead, he came, shooting cum onto her uniform. 

“Your Highness!” he cried out, horrified. He reached for his handkerchief. Edelgard released her balls and grabbed his cock by the root and reeled him in. His pants were still around his ankles, and he stumbled forward, pulled almost helplessly along, until his back was against the trellis. She dragged his sensitive, softening cock on her uniform while looking straight into his eyes. “You’re making a fool out of yourself,” he said. 

“I’d be more of a fool if I chose to stand to the side and watch instead of take what’s mine,” she said. She pulled on his cock, and he went to the ground. 

She swung her leg over his hip, lined his cock up with hers, and thrust against him, hard that her balls swung against the base of his cock. It felt awful right on his soft, sensitive cock, each long thrust scraping him down to the nerve. The head of her cock caught the ridge of his each time, and she was not careful with him; she positioned his cock however she liked to and frequently used her hands to grab his hips and yank him into place. The shadow from the trellis left diamonds of light in her hair and cape, her tongue rested against her bottom incisors, she used him with near animal indifference, and he was very happy. This was how the future ruler of Fodlan should be. His only complaint was that she did not take more. 

She pushed his fringe out of his eye and turned his head so they were eye-to-eye. 

“I’m going to come,” she said quietly. 

Some memory of his original purpose came back to him. “Have you knotted, Lady Edelgard?” he said. Her weight shifted backwards, so the wide base of her cock crushed his. He groaned and ripped grass out of the dirt. “In my bag, if you wait—”

“I don’t need a knot to satisfy you,” she snapped and bore down on him again. “Prepare yourself.” 

She rubbed against him a few more times and came in long, white spurts on his stomach, the underside of his shirt and uniform jacket, and all over his cock. Pulled away from him, even, to guide her spend on his pubic hair and cock and balls—then, shockingly, she pulled his balls up, hard and quick enough that he cried out, and pushed her cock against his perineum. Cum spilled down to his hole in hot rivulets, and she started moving again, dragging her cock from the taut skin of his scrotum and down his taint. He was making horrid noises of excitement, all in his nose and mouth, and his cock was hard again, standing straight up in front of her and dripping with her cum. And it kept going: her palm cupped around his balls, her relentless cock, so close to his hole. 

She leaned forward, teeth bared and aimed at his neck, at his bonding gland. He turned his head, only for her to aim for the other side. 

“My lady,” he said. She didn’t say anything, only tried again. It spoke to her virile spirit, no doubt, but he could not allow her to attempt a claim. Even if she was under the influence, he was not. He had to offer something better to distract her. He swallowed, then lifted his hips so his erection touched her cock. 

Her eyes broke away from his neck and went down to where he was lifting his legs. His cock was leaking precum, and though it made his face burn, he used his palm to pin his cock against his stomach and pulled his knees back to expose his hole. Her nostrils flared; the flash of her eyes said, too clearly, that yes, she did want to drive her cock in him, and the muscles of his ass clench in pleasurable anticipation of being forced open. 

“On your back,” she said. She tried to push him down, only for the trellis to block the way. Her hand went through the wooden beams, and, hearing her surprised yelp, he knew it was over. Her reason had returned. She scrambled to her feet. 

“Hubert!” she said. “Are you all right?” 

“So it seems,” he said. He ignored the hand she offered and got on all fours, then onto his knees. He was still hard, despite himself. He tugged his shirt and uniform jacket over his cock, stood up, and yanked his pants back into place. It took a moment to adjust everything to hide his erection; being soiled by cum to the point where it dripped off his pubic hair and into his underwear did nothing to dissuade his hardness or his annoying awareness of how his hole had been entirely untouched. 

“I’m sorry,” she said when he turned back around. Cum had splattered onto her tights and the front of her shorts; she dabbed the marks out with her handkerchief. “I should not be enthralled by a trick of biology. You’re mine by oath and deed. To mark you so shamefully—I should not have, not after using you like you were a stranger.” 

His whole body sparked in recognition at those words, like it was alive on a slightly different plane. Hers, yes, by oath and deed. And marked, too, by her spend. He snuck a furtive look at her crotch, in case she was worked up again. 

“Seems like you’ve forgotten that I offered my body to you first. I’m not naïve to the ways of alphas mating. It’s better for you to act out your instincts than to hold them in. Either way, you’ll have to rid yourself of your urges. It is my honor—” She scoffed. “Your Majesty.”

“That’s still my father. Calm yourself.” 

He lowered his eyes. He wouldn’t apologize for that. She’d be a better emperor than Ionius. He was still erect, and hoped she wouldn’t notice. 

“It is my honor to be used in whatever way you ask,” he said, and that took all of his diminishing courage. “I’ll leave ahead of you; we shouldn’t be seen together.” He buttoned up his jacket as he hurried out of the maze. 


	2. Chapter 2

Evidently, Hubert’s efforts had settled his lady down somewhat. The next day, she was herself again: slightly apologetic, and then business as usual when he refused to indulge in apologies of any kind. Her mood was good. She ate more when she wasn’t distracted by her libido. Hubert approved. 

Unfortunately for him, his own appetites only increased. She hadn’t formed a knot with him last time, which left her vulnerable to whichever omega came into heat in the coming days. In case she needed it, Hubert began to prepare his hole for potential use. It had been easier than he thought. All he had to do to stuff himself with two fingers was to remember how soft the skin of her cock had been, even fully erect. Her hair had absorbed most of the pheromones she leaked in response to the omegas’ heats. If he recreated it in his mind, the same way he’d reconstruct a poison by sniffing a cup, he could get a third finger into himself easily. 

It was almost a full five days before she had to excuse herself during chores. They were on kitchen duty in the back, moving boxes and arranging the storage area. It was raining outside. Two omegas had come into heat the night before, and even Hubert was prickly. She asked him to keep guard for her, and Hubert felt the blood rushing to his groin. He had done some research into how to set off a knot mechanically. Now would be the time to show his work. 

He followed her to a quiet room on the second floor, where the kitchen staff kept utensils and pans. Then, instead of staying outside, he followed her through. 

“Hubert,” she said. “You seem to be missing the point of keeping a watch.” 

“I’d like to offer my assistance once again. It seems to be reasonably effective.” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve brought your horrible bag with the snake again.” 

He had. He wouldn’t mention it. “I’d still like to see you knot for this to be most effective, but if you need to use me again—”

“I have many uses for you, but a knot hole is not one of them. We agreed on this, didn’t we, when I presented? Leave.” She turned her back to him. The motion of her arms indicated that she was unbuttoning her shorts. Hubert’s nostrils flared. He licked his lips and stayed where he was. She sighed, loudly, when she did not hear the door. “Explain yourself.” 

He stepped forward instead. He put his hand on her shoulders from behind, and she looked up at him, clearly offended by his disobedience. Her cock was half-hard in her shorts, thick and growing thicker. She didn’t make any motion to hide the bulge in her tights, only cleared her throat to direct his eyes back to her face. 

“Think clearly, Lady Edelgard,” he said. “We could not have foreseen what the combined scents of all the monastery’s omegas would have on you. These are abnormal circumstances but with known cures. And it is always my pleasure to serve you, no matter what your needs are. This is no different than any other obstacle I’ve cleared for you.” 

Her head turned to the side as she considered. Then she said, “Do you have a womb?” 

“No,” he said, and was surprised to find his voice scratchy and hushed from the fear of her thinking him inadequate. If she was near rut, then that was something she likely found desirable: a chance for her seed to take. “A good thing, Your Highness. There’s be no danger of—me being inconvenienced if you were to take my ass.” 

“There’s no need… Oh, I see.” She turned to face him, one hand on her hip and the other resting on her thigh, close to her cock. Her eyes focused on his groin, where his own cock was steadily rising, then his lips. She curled her fingers on her thigh, then flattened them again. “You must be affected by all the pheromones in the air, too. It’s left you cock-addled.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s fine, Hubert,” she said, looking very relieved. “We spend all our time together, and you have that silly peephole in our wall; it’s no surprise my scent’s drawn you in, too. Even betas can get drawn in, womb or no womb. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’ll see each other through.” 

“You’re quite mistaken… this is for your sake,” he said, but she was already hanging her cape on a pot handle and yanking off her cravat, all eagerness now that she had given herself permission. If it meant she’d do what he hoped for, then he wouldn’t correct her. Her cock formed a thick, hard line in her unbuttoned shorts. He nearly reached for the waistband to free it, but she cleared her throat and pulled on the middle button of his jacket. Very well. 

He undid his jacket, then his shirt. She groped the inside of his dominant arm immediately, then went to running her hand along his ribs, then across his sparse chest hair. He wouldn’t have been able to keep laughing even if he wanted to: her thumb focused swiftly on one of his nipples, rolling over the hard nub until he had to drop his eyes to the floor and shiver. Her hand drifted to his waistband, and he hurried to let himself out. He bent down to undo his boot laces and take his socks off, and she pushed down on his back, the joints of her fingers bumping over the knobs of his spine, then resting on his lower back. He tried to ignore it—the boots were fastened with straps, and the buckle mechanism had a tendency to catch—but soon his cock was poking at his stomach and his hole was alert and hungry. He pulled his boots and pants and underwear off, until he was naked and kneeling on his hands and knees. The accusation she lobbed at him of being affected by all the pheromones in the air—could there be some truth to it? He kept looking between her cock and the place where her cravat usually tucked into her shirt. She had left the buttons open, exposing a sliver of her chest. His fingers curled into the floorboards. Viewed from below, she looked magnificent, partially dressed as she was: her hard limbs, her large eyes boring into him. The school uniform was a costume, and one that would soon be discarded; it’d burn in her wake soon enough. 

“You like being down there, don’t you?” she said. 

“It’s my place. By choice, Your Highness. Allow me to prepare your cock for further use.” His hands lifted off the floor. She stepped on him before they could go far—a quick lift of her heel, then her pitted leather sole pinned his left fingers back down. It wasn’t so much painful as it was a pinch, first in his fingertips, then stretching all the way up to the back of his head. He bowed his head, letting himself feel the pattern of the wood boards beneath his palms, the fire of Edelgard’s eyes on his neck. 

She removed her foot from his hand and pushed his forehead up so he was looking at her. 

“I am grateful to you,” she said, sounding very formal and serious. “However roughly I treat you from here, know that I’d never see you as anything less than my most faithful friend and equal.”

“Ah—yes. I understand,” he said. 

“Good. You may begin.”

She leaned back against the counter and waited. Her shorts had been unbuttoned, but not pushed down, and he brought his trembling hands to them and pulled them to the floor, taking care to not put too much pressure on the outside of her knee; she was still healing an injury there. Edelgard was breathing shallowly as he helped her step out of her shorts. Viewed at eye-height, her cock’s formidable girth was more apparent than ever. The white hair around it only made its redness more impressive. Its manageable length was no consolation when he couldn’t tell how he’d get it into either of his holes. 

There was a vial of oil in her pocket, presumably as a masturbatory aid. He set it aside for the time being; there was no telling how it’d taste. He spat in his hand and used it to wet her foreskin and pull it back, to see if her cock would look any smaller with it out of the way. Not so much, though she did move her hips to encourage his touch. 

“You’re not planning on using your mouth, are you?” she said. “A knot could break your jaw.” 

“Rest assured, Lady Edelgard, I doubt I’ll be able to take enough for it to be a problem.” He stroked it from tip to root a few times, letting himself enjoy Edelgard’s changed expression, then steadied his hands on her hips and brought his lips to the head. All he wanted was to see if he could get at least the tip in his mouth, if he opened wide enough. Yes, if he wanted to scare Edelgard with his teeth. He tried again, forcing his lips to cover the head while dragging his tongue along her frenulum. His teeth scraped along the top of her cock, and she hissed and shifted her hips away. Her cock sprang out of his mouth and slapped his cheek. She made no apology for it, only wiped his cheek with her thumb and gestured for him to try again. 

His tongue, this time. She had enjoyed it when he licked the underside, so he did it again, focusing on her frenulum. Hard, long licks, from the middle of her shaft all the way to her slit, which dripped clear precum onto his tongue. He moved his hand in time with his tongue, even found a way to drag his lower lip along her cock to trail after his tongue. That made her catch his ear and rub it firmly, urging him to do it again. Her balls swayed forward as she moved with him. They were smaller than he thought; after she marked him last time, he thought they’d have to be huge. Instead, they were wrinkled, covered with fine hair, and less sensitive than his own were. She preferred his fingertips along her taint, but he blushed to touch her so far back and moved his hand back to her shaft. 

She was quiet over him, sometimes gasping, sometimes sighing with contentment. Her silence, this time, felt natural rather than unnerving. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her cock pulsing with blood in his mouth. She had a hand on his head, just behind his ear, and when he did something she liked, she petted him there: a twist of his hand as he came up the shaft, his tongue wedged between her foreskin and cockhead, stretching her foreskin from the inside—that had her with her head thrown back and cock suddenly spreading deliciously bitter precum onto the center of his tongue. His made circles inside, almost all the way around, save for the attachment point on the frenulum, and after a few turns, her hands tightened in his hair. 

That was all the warning he got before she hooked her fingers on both side of his mouth and pulled down. Her hips surged forward, and cock filled his mouth, an enormous round stone—the head. It was just the head. His tongue was pinned between his teeth and her cock, and he tried moving it, just to massage it. She made a noise and pushed forward again, and though he never thought it’d fit, but another inch slid inside. He cried out—not in pain, but because his throat and the roof of his mouth and his cheeks were suddenly sensitive and pliable, and he was excited and moaning around the hard length in his mouth. Edelgard ground her hips forward. She wiped some tears from his eyes, then, when they didn’t stop, withdrew her cock just enough for his cheeks to hollow around it and for him to breathe through his nose. He tilted his head further back so she had a better angle, and moved himself forward so she’d know he wanted her inside. 

She thrust in again, fucking him with the head and an inch of cock, then the head and another inch, then that and a little more, until she had him stuffed full. She liked it when he moaned around her, and when he kept his lips tight around her shaft; liked it, too, when he wiggled forward and gripped the back of her thighs with his hands. No knot yet, but she was steadily picking up pace. He reached up, gripped her balls, and she liked that more now with half of her cock buried in his mouth. They were heavier now, tensed up, and when he squeezed them, she snapped her hips forward, her cockhead suddenly resting at the entrance of his throat. His vision was all watery from tears. The space just beyond her cock—she had made his mouth take it. His throat would adjust, should she demand it. If he had to, he’d pull her inside. He pressed his hands against her ass and drew her close.

“Hubert! Be careful,” she said. 

He nodded, withdrawing so he could stretch his jaw. Then he opened wide and surged up, cramming as much of her into his mouth as he could. Her cock slammed into the back of his throat, and she held him there. He had surprised her, in a good way, and she was making these quiet, satisfied moans while rolling her hips into his mouth. Hubert clawed at her lower back, determined to force her to let him take the whole thing, confident that, if he timed his swallow right, he’d be able to take her all the way. His first attempt ended with her cockhead lodged at an odd angle against the inside of his teeth and roof of his mouth; his second, he felt it travel almost into the right place, but some spit went down the wrong way and he started coughing. She pulled him off by the hair and tossed him on the floor. He got back on his knees and reached for her again, still trying to suppress his cough. 

“Calm yourself,” she said. She held his shoulder tight to keep him from taking her in his mouth again. He stopped struggling. Her cock looked different. There was usually a swell in the middle, but now some of the space at the root had filled out to match its girth. The relaxed skin at the base had smoothed out around a growing bulge. 

“Very good. It’s happening,” he said. 

“Yes. You’re very skillful,” she said, patting his cheek. He preened, though only slightly, at the praise. “But I won’t have you hurt for my sake.” 

“Thank you, Lady Edelgard,” he said. He wiped the spit off his chin with his wrist and flicked it onto the floor. “My ass remains available for use, should you require it.” 

Edelgard turned neatly pink in the cheeks. Then she said, “I see. It’s true I didn’t give you much of a say last time.” 

He bent over a counter. “Quickly, before you lose the knot,” he said. 

She pressed her thumb too his hole. It sank right in. She lifted hand away in surprise, then used her own cock, leaking with spit and precum, for lubrication. She circled his hole with her thumb again, and he shuddered, reaching out to grip the other edge of the counter with his fingers. She pressed her cock against the back of his thigh, her breath hot on the middle of his back. She grunted in frustration. “Get on the floor. You’re too tall to do it like this.” 

Hubert bent down on his hands and knees. His elbows shook with anticipation. She didn’t attend to him straight away: she went rifling through his pockets, retrieving the bag with, as she called it, the horrid snake, and located the vial of oil within it. This time, when she knelt over him, her fingers slipped right in. Easier, but without the friction he had liked. Her ring finger and index finger joined her thumb, leaving her middle finger to rub against his perineum as she worked her fingers in deeper. Her fingers were smaller than his, but that mattered less to him than he expected. What mattered was that she was forcing his hole open, that she was going to fuck him on his hands and knees; conquer him like the alpha she was. She thrust her fingers in, feeling his rim both outside and in, and he pitched forward onto his elbows and moaned. 

“You smell good,” she said. She thrust her fingers in again, rotating her fingers inside him. She took her fingers out of his ass, pushed his head further down, so his cheek was against the wood floor. She groped his chest and put herself on his back, smelling his neck deeply; he remembered her eagerness to bite his bonding gland and tensed. He lifted his ass up higher, and she gripped his nipples, pinching hard. Her cock rubbed on the inside of his thighs, wet and thick, and somehow thrusting right between his balls, stimulating both of them at the same time. His hole felt empty and pathetic, but every tweak of the nipples went straight to his sensitive, throbbing balls, and each rough stroke across his balls made him stretch towards the ground, ready to offer himself to her mercy. 

But it was always true that inexperienced alphas were sloppy in rut. He’d have to guide her to the important thing. 

“What is,” he said, whimpering. “What’s the status of your knot, Your Highness?”

“Are you going to come?” 

“Yes,” he groaned. 

“I’m going to make you come first. Then I’ll break your ass the way you’ve been begging for me to.” She gave up one nipple to grab his cock, pumping him hard with oiled fingers. “You feel so good,” she whispered, and a wet bubble of shame and dizzy exhilaration burst in his chest. Her Majesty was touching his useless cock with her axe-callused hands. He covered his face and shut his eyes. “Hubert, are you happy?” 

The pressure in his balls doubled. His hole clenched and relaxed and clenched, over and over again. Her teeth scraped over his shoulder blade, and her cock drove over his balls, which felt tight and ready to burst. 

“I’m—I’m happy, I’m happy, Lady Edelgard,” he said. 

She bit down on his back and pinched the head of his cock between her fingers, and his hips drove his cock deeper into her grip. Cum shot out of his dick and onto her palm and his stomach, more cum than usual. She kept stroking him and fucking him, until his balls felt sore and awful; fucking him until his thighs were on the ground and he gripped the floor, in pain but not willing to stop being in pain. Her knot was growing. He could feel the change against the skin of his balls and taint, and in her loud pants and growls. 

“I want you to be happy,” she said, nuzzling her face against his back. He cried out and bent his head to the floor. 

Edelgard took some measure of pity over him then. She pulled his asscheeks apart, and the hot weight of her cock was right on his hole. It rolled there, right on his opening, for a few seconds, while Hubert’s breath hitched. Edelgard petted his ass, like he was a nervous horse that needed to be broken in. She pulled on his balls, viciously, and he yelled out. It hurt, but it had about the right effect: each tug widened his hole, until the head popped right in him. 

“I did it,” he said, his voice wet and choked as his hole milked her cock. “I did it, Your Highness, I did it.” 

“Good boy,” she said. She grabbed him under his armpits and pulled him forward, easing in another inch, then another. One taste of being inside him made her eager to sheathe herself all the way, it seemed. She didn’t say anything else after that, only started thrusting. There was nothing she wanted from him except to keep his hips at a level that made it comfortable for her to fuck the life out of him and to take her knot. He’d be her pathetic sleeve, if he had to, and gladly. 

Her knot pressed against his hole. He strained against it, trying to push himself back, but she wouldn’t slide it all the way in. The sight and feeling of her knot sliding in and out of his hole was apparently too appealing to resist. She teased him for a while, her cockhead right against his prostate and his rim stretched, stretched apart. When she wanted to feel his ass grip her cock from all sides, she pulled on his balls; sometimes she bit and lapped at his back, the way she might nip at his bonding gland if they were face-to-face. He groaned under her, dragging his cheek and hands against the floor. 

Then she lost control, or had no more patience, and her entire knot sat inside him. It was still growing. When she lifted her hips up, he was dragged up on it, the knot putting pressure on his rim. Then she drove herself back in to the root, her cock rubbing against his prostate and the outside of his hole against her groin, and something wet spurt out of his cock. Cum, he realized. He had come soft, squeezing around her knot and cock as he came. 

“Hubert—Hubert!” she said. She released his balls and planted her hands on his shoulders, forcing his chest and face down. She slammed into him, like she was trying to fit her whole body inside him. Her whole cock throbbed, swelling even more at the knot, and she came inside him. She kept working him over, thrusting with unconscious ferocity, heedless of his cries and moans. Hubert could feel the hot cum filling him, his tender hole quivering around her cock, his belly growing larger; all that made him do was clench down on her cock even harder to milk it. She bit his shoulder blade with a savageness that suited her. It bled; he could feel the combination of her spit and his blood dripping off his ribs. 

“Ah—Your Highness,” he said when she bit him again, on a different spot, and just as hard. “Your Highness…” 

She pulled back, trying to yank her knot out of him by force, then stopped when it became clear it wouldn’t happen. “You’ll have to bite me back when I’m free,” she said. “Here.” She offered her hand to him over his shoulder. He licked it, tentatively. “Harder.”

Hubert bit, but apparently not hard enough for her satisfaction. She used her hand to shove his face onto the floor instead. She went back to biting his back and shoulders, though more cautiously. It was the bonding drive. Her alpha instinct wouldn’t be satisfied until she made a claim or had a claim put on her, it seemed. How—romantic of her. Pointless, but romantic. He shifted under her. He’d have to be the one to lay the bite, then. As a beta, he wouldn’t leave a permanent impression. He shut his eyes and let himself enjoy her weight on top of him, her hot mouth on his back, her solid cock inside him.

It was several minutes before her knot deflated. Her cum spilled out, and she instinctively covered his hole with her fingers, trying to keep it in. 

“Are you injured?” Edelgard said. 

“No. Only somewhat sore.” 

He rolled onto his back and made himself sit up. Edelgard refused to take her fingers out of his hole. It wouldn’t have closed, anyway, with how roughly she had used him, and he liked having something in there, so he wouldn’t ask her to remove herself. She fit three fingers easily inside him; now a fourth. Would she try to put her fist? His balls throbbed with anticipation. “Allow me to complete this encounter,” he said, gesturing for her neck. 

“Yes,” she hissed, lunging towards him with her teeth bared. He caught her cheek and pushed it aside. Like some horrid gargoyle, he turned her neck to his mouth. She smelled even better than she did at the start of this mess. Her bonding gland looked swollen, in need of some care, and when he sucked on it, her cock got hard _again_. She wasn’t tall enough to get her cock inside him and be bitten at the same time, so she simply rubbed her cock on his hip while she stared up at him. Tears gathered at the side of her eyes. She blinked them away. 

“Thank you,” she said after he pulled away. 

“You’re hard again.” 

“Yes.” Her fingers were still buried inside him. “No need to tend to it, Hubert. You no longer smell under the influence.” 

“I was never under… It’s simply the charisma of your Imperial—” She snorted with laughter at that. Never mind. He wasn’t going to get anywhere arguing with her about this. He gripped her cock in his hand and lifted himself from her fingers, covering her hand in cum. He seated himself on her cock. It was an easy seating for him without the knot all the abundant cum slicking his way. She grabbed his lower back and lifted her hips into him. “All for the sake of servicing the Empire, Your Highness,” he said, and started riding.


End file.
